You Can't Have Them All
by Mizfizy
Summary: angela, most popular girl in school: Being dumped by a guy named Kenjie Fujima


Angela Yema was the cutest girl in town. The girl with the fairest complexion among them all. She's tall, smart, and sexy. I mean every thing that you'll ever want for a girl. She is almost close to perfect. But the guy that she really loves was the type of guy who never really likes a type of girl like her. He doesn't really like to date a popular girl, a guy magnet, and most of all he doesn't like to date a girl that every time he sees, she is flirting with other guy. He loves a girl that is simple. (That's what they thought) A simple girl that cares for him so much, and her love were devoted only for him. (Kind a selfish) Any idea who this guy is? He is no other than Kenji Fujima.  
  
The girls in their school envy her. Because they thought that "every guy she likes, she gets". But not in this case. Even if she tries hard to get the attention of Fujima, she always caught the attention of the other guys. But she's not giving up. One day, during the practice of the basketball club, Angela and her friends watch the guys playing. When Fujima look towards the position of the girls, Angela smiled sweetly at him. But accidentally, Hanagata looked at the position of the girls too. And he thought that Angela smiled at him. Fujima didn't say anything. After the practice, Angela's friends encourage her to talk to Fujima and tell her she likes him. When she's already there, Hanagata approached her and ask her out. She thought, if I go out with Hanagata, it would make Fujima jealous. This is the chance I've been waiting for; I would be notice by Fujima. So she didn't think twice, she decided to go out with Hanagata if he's friends are going to go with them. Hanagata's friends agreed to come. The day after tomorrow come, Hanagata received a phone call from Fujima saying that he can't come because her mother's friend invited them to go out. Angela was really surprised coz' she can't believe that Fujima is going to be one of her date. When the boys came, she was surprised when she didn't saw Fujima. Nobody thought that Angela was just faking her smile.  
  
One night as Angela was walking on her way home, she saw two figures kissing. She was curious who they were so she decided to take a closer look at them. To her surprise, she saw Fujima kissed a girl named Rei. Angela didn't know what to do. She ran as fast as she could. When she was already home, her loving grand mother asked her what has happened. She was breathing really hard. Angela lied to her granny; she told her granny that a dog was following her. Her granny laughs.  
  
At the school, Angela told her friends that her feelings for Fujima fade away. Her friends didn't believe her. Then Angela started to cry. All of the people who saw her including her friends were surprised. Because it was the first time they saw Angela cry. She covered her face with her palms, and started telling her friends that she saw Fujima kissed a girl. Then a familiar voice answered. "It was just a friendly and goodbye kiss". This time it was Angela who became surprise. Her friends are gone. And Fujima was the only one left and he was smiling at her. Fujima hugged her tight. And said: "I was so sorry if I was the one who made you cry. I didn't know that you were there. Rei is actually going to transfer to another school. So she before she leave, she decided to go to our house and asked me something. I kissed Rei not because I'm attracted to her, I kissed her because we both know that it would be the first and last time we'd kiss." Angela gave Fujima a weak smile and said: "would you mind if I asked you what did Rei asked you the other night?" Fujima let go of Angela and look her exactly in her eyes and said: "She asked if I were in love with other girl. I answered "yes". And then she asked me who she was." Fujima kissed Angela passionately on her lips and said. "I told her that I'm in love with a girl named Angela Yema."  
  
Angela couldn't believe what she heard. Fujima then asked her if she loves him too. Angela couldn't answer back because of so much joy. So she decided to hug Fujima.  
After that they became a couple  
  
NOTE... Fujima was really in love with Angela from the very start. He decided to confess his feelings for her. But every time he sees Angela, she was always with other guy. So he can't confess his real feelings for her. As for Hanagata, he doesn't really love Angela. He was just making Fujima jealous because of his stupidity. 


End file.
